The Story of Sailor Iris
by SailorIris
Summary: The scouts meet a lost friend from the Silver Millenium, Sailor Iris. But is she to be trusted? This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me! R/R but please don't flame! :)
1. A Visitor from the Past

1 Chapter 1 - A Visitor from the Past  
  
Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic that I ever wrote. I pulled it out of my dusty notebooks. It's about four years old, but I thought it was kind of good. Please R/R but no flames! :P  
  
"Ahh!" Rei jumped back like something had bit her.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" asked Serena in a worried tone. The scouts were having a fire reading to see if anything was up.  
  
"I, I, something scary." Rei managed to say as she held her head and stood up.  
  
"Well, what happened?" asked Lita.  
  
"I saw this image of someone I couldn't make out. I think it was a girl. She was begging me for help her when I turned around and there she was again! I think this was an evil twin or something. Her evil twin attacked us and we were no match to her! Then. . ." Rei choked  
  
"Then what, Rei?" probed Ami gently.  
  
"Then we all died and the girl that was begging for help said she could have saved us but she wasn't on time." said Rei as she swallowed hard.  
  
"Wasn't on time?" asked Mina with a confused look.  
  
"If she can't save us," said Artemis "Maybe we'll have to find this evil before it can get the opportunity to kill you!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Something is attacking my school!" shouted Rei into her communicator.  
  
"We'll be right there!" said the rest of the scouts as they hurried to Rei's school to check things out.  
  
When they got there, they saw that a monster of some sort was sucking the energy out of some of Rei's classmates.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" shouted Rei as she hurried to transform.  
  
"Stop right there you ugly terror to fellow citizens!" began Sailor Moon.  
  
"Excuse me!?" shouted Mars. "What did you just call me!?"  
  
"Not you!" said Sailor Moon with a short chuckle at the picture of Sailor Mars as a Nega-monster, "Anyways, I stand for love and justice, you have disrupted school and by doing that, you have annoyed me, therefore, on behalf of the moon. . . ." she smiled, "I'll make you pay for that!"  
  
"Cute, Sailor Moon." said Mars in a tone of voice that was lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"Now do you mind if we kill the monster and get it over with?" She added in a mad tone.  
  
"I'm ahead of ya, Rei!" sung Sailor Moon. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Heh, heh, I'll try it again." Sailor Moon got serious. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Why won't it work?" asked Sailor Moon to herself as she whacked it up against the wall to get it running again.  
  
Then the monster grabbed the other scouts and started to leave.  
  
"Hey!" said Sailor Moon, "They don't belong to you!" she jammed her hands to her hips and started to follow it when she felt someone behind her was watching her closely. She turned around. A girl her age was dressed in a suit like hers only it was rainbow colored. The girl flung herself at the monster knocking it down and then killed it. Sailor Moon stood with her jaw to the floor. So did the other scouts.  
  
"How did you do that?" blurted Sailor Moon.  
  
"Serena!" snapped Sailor Mars. Then said to the girl "Who are you?"  
  
"Just call me Sailor Iris." said the girl with a smile.  
  
"Sailor Iris?" asked Mercury. "What planet are you from?"  
  
"None." she said.  
  
"What!?" asked the scouts in unison.  
  
"A long time ago, during the Silver Millennium, there were more planets that existed than there are now." The girl told her story with a look in her eyes that said it was true. "For example, I was the princess of the Earth's second moon, Iris. They called me Tamara, Princess of Strength. I never had a special elemental attack like all of you.  
  
Instead, they gave me superior powers. Powers even greater than Queen Serenity's! I was to be the Major Guardian, like a general. I didn't hang out with you guys because it was my job to protect the universe from every and any thing that might show up. Since the moons were the center of the universe, I was kind of like Princess Serenity's Vice  
  
President.  
  
When Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, it happened so fast I couldn't control it! I was doing everything I could, but I didn't stop them before they reached the moon. That is why there are fewer planets today. The Negaverse destroyed any planet or star in their way. Mine was one of the planets that met its fate that night. I lost my whole family and all of my friends. That was hard for me too, but no one seemed to care.  
  
After I followed the Negaverse crew to the moon, Queen Serenity and her cats were waiting for me. I looked around and saw that it was too late for any of you. You all died trying to save yourselves when I couldn't.  
  
'Where were you?' asked Queen Serenity as she looked up at me with tears of anguish in her eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry.' I pleaded. 'I came as fast as I could. They were too fast for me to stop them!'  
  
'Really?' she said sounding mad. 'I trusted you to protect us. Where were you when she took down my home? And even worse, where were you when she killed my daughter?'  
  
'I said I'm sorry!' was all I could say between my tears.  
  
'Now, because you failed to do your job correctly, I have to send my daughter and her court to the future on earth!' Queen Serenity sounded angry.  
  
'Your Majesty?' Luna cut in, 'She's only a child, a mere teenager! This was a big responsibility to let hang on her shoulders! Do you seriously think someone the age of your daughter could protect the whole universe!? Cut her some slack. She meant no harm!'  
  
'Maybe not, Luna, but nevertheless, she still betrayed her post and now; my daughter and her court have to pay the price! I'm sorry,' she put her head in her hands. 'The loss of my daughter is just too much to handle! I'm sorry if I'm being too rash, I guess you tried your hardest. Still, I'm afraid this is the only way to make things right again.' Then she held up her Crescent Moon Wand and shouted 'Cosmic Moon Power!' that was the end of that.  
  
Queen Serenity didn't send me to the future with you guys as a way of grounding me for what I did. Sailor Pluto brought me here not too long ago because she thought I deserved another chance. I hope you guys will forgive me, I really tried my hardest to stop them, but I couldn't!"  
  
"Oh, Tamara!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"We don't remember much about that time anyway!" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Who cares if you screwed up!" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"That was then, this is now." added Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"In other words," said Sailor Venus, "of course we forgive you!"  
  
"Thanks." said Sailor Iris as she blinked back a few tears. "You guys were always so nice to me!"  
  
"Hey, Tamara?" said Sailor Moon while hugging her new friend, "Welcome to the 20th century." 


	2. The Scouts are Stalked

1.1.1 The Scouts Are Stalked - Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Tam!" said Ami as she walked out of a coffee shop. "I didn't expect to see you here! I thought you were at dinner with Lita!"  
  
"Yeah." said the blue-eyed girl as her long strawberry blonde hair waved in the wind. "We went to a store she called Mickey D's."  
  
"Really?" said Ami with a short laugh, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" asked Tamara. "Is it a bad place to eat?"  
  
"Well," started Ami, "It's not my kinda place. It's okay, though."  
  
"I got a cool machine!" said Tamara as she displayed a small elephant- shaped toy. "It makes a cool sound when you blow into it!"  
  
"I'm glad to see your having fun here." said Ami with a big smile. Then her communicator went off.  
  
"Ami here, Tamara's with me too!"  
  
"There's a monster," said Lita as she gasped for air, "Come. . . to. . . . Arcade!"  
  
"We're there!" said Ami with a look of concern as she dragged Tamara into the nearest alley. "Come on, Tamara, Lita needs our help, let's transform!"  
  
"You go ahead!" said Tamara as she grabbed Ami's wristwatch. "I'll call the others and catch up with you later!"  
  
"Sure you'll be okay?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yeah!" said Tamara as she started playing with the small tool. "It's all good!"  
  
'Boy!' thought Sailor Mercury as she ran towards the Game Center. 'For only having been here for two weeks, she's already adapted pretty well!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for coming!" said Lita who had obviously regained some of her strength.  
  
"The others are coming!" said Mercury as she ran over to her friend.  
  
"Good!" said Lita with a faint smile, "Being the only crime-fighter is tough work!"  
  
"We'll take care of him!" said Venus as she kicked open the door. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Sailor Iris came running in. "Are you okay, Lita? I'm sorry I'm late!"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" said Sailor Mars as she clasped her hands together, "Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"I'll take it from here, guys!" said Sailor Moon. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The monster screamed and faded away as the scouts cheered.  
  
"All right!" said Venus! "Yet another victory for the Sailor Team!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They don't seem to have any trouble with my monsters." said a dark feminine figure on a throne in a storage room.  
  
"Queen Mysteria?" asked a monster as it peeked into the dark room.  
  
"Yes, #236?"  
  
"It would be an honor if you would allow me to take the next assignment." said the monster with an eager smile and a bow.  
  
"Very well." said the Queen in an apathetic tone. "You may slay the next scout." then she added so the monster couldn't hear "Look out, Sailor Mars. You're next!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, Luna," said Serena later the next day at Rei's temple. "Why did you call this emergency meeting?  
  
"Well," Luna hesitated, "I don't know if Sailor Iris can be trusted." Then she quickly defended her theory. "I know she existed a long time ago during the Silver  
  
Millennium and all, but it just seems as though she isn't trustworthy. Okay, so how many of you have seen her transform?"  
  
* silence *  
  
"Okay, who can name even one of her powers?" asked Luna.  
  
* more silence *  
  
"What do those have to do with anything?" asked Mina. "So she's not perfect, who is? All I know is that she's a nice person. That's all that really matters! Just because we haven't seen her transform doesn't mean she can't be trusted!"  
  
"All I'm saying," said Luna, "is, just be careful around her."  
  
"Hey, guys!" said Tamara as she ran up the steps to Rei's temple. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing much." said Rei while trying to conceal her furious tone.  
  
"We're discussing boys!" said Serena as a means of cover-up.  
  
"But we're done with all the good, juicy stuff," said Rei as she started to lead  
  
Tamara down the stairs then added, "Serena hasn't gone yet!"  
  
"I heard that Rei!" said Serena as she stood up and shouted after them.  
  
Rei turned around and stuck her tongue out at the blonde-haired juvenile as she and Tamara left for the movies.  
  
"I'll tell her what we finish discussing later." said Ami.  
  
"Lita," said Artemis, "I want you to tell us again what happened yesterday."  
  
"Okay," began Lita, "After I went to dinner with Tam, I told her I'd catch her later because I was gonna go to the Arcade for a while. After I got there, a monster showed up and started attacking me! I couldn't fight back and I couldn't transform because people were watching. Fortunately, someone threw something at it and I managed to duck between two games and call Ami. Then after a while, you guys showed up to save my butt!"  
  
"Hmm." thought Artemis aloud.  
  
What's up, Artemis?" asked Serena.  
  
"When Lita told Tamara that she was going to the arcade, the monster was practically waiting for her! It then managed to single her out of all of the other people there as if it know she was a Sailor Scout!" he said with an 'I told you so' look at the girls.  
  
"Your point being. . . . ." invited Serena.  
  
"Tamara probably relayed the massage that Lita was going to be at the arcade to the monster!" he said trying to get them to understand.  
  
"Artemis!" said Lita "You always have to suspect everyone! Did it ever occur to youthat maybe, just because someone is different, they aren't evil? Maybe, for once, we're dealing with a normal person!" but she was cut off by a scream coming from not that far away.  
  
"That's Rei!" said Ami.  
  
"Transform!" said Luna as she ran towards the scream. 


	3. Distrust

1.1.1 Distrust - Chapter 3  
  
"Get away from her!" said Sailor Iris who stood between Rei and a giant monster. Rei obviously had passed out and was lying helplessly in the corner when Luna arrived. Luna quickly ducked behind a trashcan so she could spy on the young hero.  
  
Sailor Iris flew at the monster and started punching and kicking it  
  
"Maybe Lita's right." Thought Luna to herself. "Why would she be protecting Rei if she wasn't on our side?"  
  
"Rei!" shouted the rest of the scouts as they came running in with Artemis. Sailor Venus ran over to Rei as the rest of the scouts joined Sailor Iris in her fight.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" shouted Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" followed Sailor Moon.  
  
"He's dusted." Said Sailor Jupiter as she gave Sailor Moon a high five.  
  
A dark figure appeared behind Jupiter and Sailor Moon when they weren't looking. "Look out!" shouted Sailor Venus who still hadn't revived Rei.  
  
The two girls jumped out of the way just in time. "Who are you?" asked Sailor Jupiter as she approached the dark figure.  
  
"Just call me Mysteria." Said the figure as it curtseyed. They couldn't really tell if it was curtseying because it was hiding in the shadows. "I see you have disposed of #236."  
  
"He didn't stand a chance!" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I don't care. He was weak. I hate you Sailor Girls! That is why I have tracked each one of you down to destroy you one by one! I'll teach you to mess with our plans!" Then she disappeared without a trace.  
  
Rei stirred and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she managed to say.  
  
"The monster appeared behind you and knocked you down. I managed to transform and hold him off until the other scouts got here." Said Sailor Iris.  
  
When everyone had turned around, Luna walked over to Rei and hopped on her shoulder. "Did you see her transform?" she whispered into Rei's ear.  
  
"Geez, Luna!" whispered Rei in an angry tone. "Give her a break! If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead from that stupid monster."  
  
"I know." Whispered Luna in defense. "I just wanted to know if you saw her transform!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything anyway?" asked Rei. "I didn't actually see her transform, but I know she did!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Our next target as an important member of the Sailor Team. At least I hope she is." Said Mysteria as she sat down in her throne. "Let's kill her first."  
  
"I'll take the assignment." Said the monster that stood before her.  
  
"I knew I could count on you, #348!" said Mysteria with a short laugh. "I hope you're ready, Sailor Team, this next attack won't be a failure!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Mina?" said Tamara as she walked out of the ice cream parlor with her friend.  
  
"Yeah?" said Mina after looking up from her ice cream cone.  
  
"Does Luna like me?" said Tamara as she looked down. "I don't think she trusts me."  
  
Mina's face softened. She knew how Luna felt about Tamara. She couldn't see it, though. 'She's such a nice person! There's no way she could ever be connected to any evil force!' then she finally answered her friend. "Of course Luna likes you!" she said with a forced smile. "You're new is all. I think she wants to know you better."  
  
Fortunately, Tamara couldn't see through her fake smile. "Thanks." She smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Tamara?" said Mina. "How come you never use your powers when you're around us. I mean, we never see you do anything that proves you're a real scout."  
  
"Well." Said Tamara as she realized that more people distrusted her than she thought. "Remember when I said I was given extra-ordinary powers that were so super-powerful, they could destroy the world?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if I used them in battle, I could destroy the earth. That's why I never use them when fighting." She hoped Mina believed her.  
  
'That makes sense.' Thought Mina. 'I wonder why Luna didn't think of that.' She smiled and looked at her friend. "I never thought of it that way!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I can't believe it!' thought Tamara as she sat down on her bed in her hotel room. She had just gotten back from her outing with Mina. 'I can understand Luna not liking me, but Mina? Why can't they just believe me? Am I that distrustful? I mean, my own friends!' she started to cry. 'I was hoping I could be their friends again.' She looked at her image in the mirror. Her long strawberry-blonde hair had lost it's usual curl and there were tear stains down her cheeks. She blinked and wiped her eyes.  
  
'I guess they don't want me here.' She choked and started crying again. 'Maybe if I leave, they'll be happier.' She got out her suitcase and started packing. 'I don't care what they think; maybe I can go somewhere else, somewhere where I'm wanted! All I wanted was to be their friend!' Then she left her room to go check out. 'Well, thanks for the warm welcome, you guys!' with that, she hailed a taxi and left. 


	4. A Powerful Twist

1.1.1 A Powerful Twist - Chapter 4  
  
*I'd like to thank "Lizard" and "Renzie" for helping me this chapter!*  
  
"Hey, Serena." Said Ami as she finally got through to Serena's house. "You're phone line's been busy for hours! Whom were you talking to?"  
  
"No one." Said Serena. "Melvin kept calling and saying something about inchworms so I left the phone off the hook for a while hoping he would get the drift. Oh, can I put you on hold, Ami, I've got another call."  
  
"Sure."  
  
* 5 seconds later *  
  
"Ami, you still there?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ahh, that freak, Melvin is still trying to call me! He won't leave me alone!"  
  
"Well, Serena, I called because I just called Tamara's hotel and she wasn't there. The front desk said she checked out!"  
  
"Checked out? They must have someone else's room mixed up with hers."  
  
"I'm not so sure." Said Ami is a nervous tone. "Maybe we should go there and check it out!"  
  
"Fine, but I still say they got the rooms screwed up!" said Serena. "Why would she check out without telling us?"  
  
"I'll call Lita and Mina, you call Rei. We'll meet down there in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Fifteen minutes?" asked Serena.  
  
"When the big hand gets to the nine." Ami sighed.  
  
"Oh, right!" said Serena. "We'll be there!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So you think she checked out?" Lita asked Ami as they all walked into the hotel.  
  
"That's what the lady at the front desk said." Said Ami as she hurried to the front desk.  
  
"I still say they got the rooms screwed up!" said Serena in a 'no worries' matter.  
  
"Hello?" said Ami to the lady at the front desk. "Can you tell us if Tamara Kenoh checked out of this hotel?"  
  
"Yes, the girl with the pretty reddish-blonde hair pulled back in pigtails?"  
  
"That's her." Said Rei anxiously.  
  
"She just left. Said something about distrust." Said the lady.  
  
"Oh no!" said Lita as the group moved away from the front desk. "Luna! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you give her a chance!?"  
  
The scouts turned to face Luna who looked at them with that look that says 'Shoot, I really screwed up this time, didn't I?'.  
  
"I don't even know what to say." Said Serena.  
  
"Luna, she was one of us! You didn't treat any of us that way!" said Lita as she blinked back a couple of tears. "Now we don't even know where she is! She probably thinks we hate her!"  
  
"If I find her, I'll talk to her." Said Luna as she fought back her own tears.  
  
"No." Said Rei as she forced back her tears and shook her head. "I don't think just an apology will help."  
  
Then Luna ran out of the hotel.  
  
"Luna!" said Artemis who was crying along with everyone else.  
  
"Don't, Artemis." Said Mina as she held him back. "She needs to think about what she's done. Let's go try to find Tamara."  
  
The scouts looked everywhere. They split up; half of them went in one direction and half of them went in another. They didn't have any luck whatsoever until later that afternoon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi, Rei." Said Serena into her communicator. "Have you had any luck?"  
  
"No Serena." Said Rei in an annoyed tone, "I still haven't since you called me twenty seconds ago!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Serena. "Can I talk to Lita?"  
  
Rei turned to Lita. "Serena wants to talk to you."  
  
"Umm, Rei?" said Serena.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we talk privately?" asked Serena.  
  
"You know," said Rei, "That's kinda hard to do considering you'll be communicating through the machine strapped on my wrist!"  
  
"Don't shout, Rei!" said Lita as a drop of sweat formed on the side of her head and she assured all the people around her that her friend was having emotional problems due to the loss of her pet Spider Monkey.  
  
"Serena, why don't you just hang up on my line and call Lita on her communicator!?" Rei was about to rip off the head of a little kid that was riding by on his tricycle.  
  
"Good idea, Rei! Well, then, good-bye!" There was silence for a while. *Beep* "Hi, hi, Lita, it's Serena."  
  
"Hopeless!" said Rei as she let the poor child go.  
  
"Okay, Ami, Artemis and I haven't found Tamara or Luna. I'm beginning to think we might have to call it a night."  
  
"What about Mina, have you heard from her?" asked Lita who was unwilling to give up.  
  
"No, I wonder why she wanted to go off by herself. Oh well, do you want to give up, I mean I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"Obviously." whispered Rei.  
  
"No way!" said Lita. "Tamara's our friend and so is Luna! Even if Tamara is different, or Luna isn't perfect, they need to know that they can count on us."  
  
Rei was nodding her head and going "Mmm - hmm."  
  
"You're right, Lita." said Serena. "Come on, Artemis finish your ice cream. Let's go!" Rei and Lita heard a groan in the background.  
  
Lita giggled and said good-bye to Serena. Then she and Rei continued their search.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Mina sighed as she slumped up against the wall of an alley. Her back hit it hard and she slid down it so that she was sitting up against it.  
  
"Maybe it was a little of my fault that she left." she said as she hugged her knees. "I was a little mean when I asked her if she really was a scout but . . ." she squinted her eyes and fixed them on a trashcan.  
  
"There's just something about her that I just can't quite trust no matter how hard I try." she bit her lip and looked at the ground.  
  
"I know what you mean." said a voice from down the alley.  
  
Mina looked up and saw two glowing eyes. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her transformation stick.  
  
The figure moved forward and she caught a glimpse of a shape on its forehead. "Luna!" she said.  
  
"I can't seem to believe her either." said Luna as she stepped into the moonlight.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I found you. We were really worried about you!"  
  
"Sorry, I just can't stand being rejected like that."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Luna!" said Mina as she ran over to Luna and gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Luna. "For now we have to figure out what is going on!"  
  
"That sounds like a good . . ." started Mina but she was interrupted by an evil laugh.  
  
"You really are moronic!" said the evil voice as a cloaked figure descended from above.  
  
"What do you want with us!?" asked Mina as she set Luna on the dark pavement and took a battle stance.  
  
"Your lives would be nice." smirked Queen Mysteria as she threw a powerful blast at Mina and Luna.  
  
Mina winced in pain as the blast hit her. She could feel the energy draining out of her body as she felt herself growing limp. She looked up at the figure that was attacking her. She could she a smile on what looked like a feminine face.  
  
The bluish-purple beam continued to hit Mina as she looked at the figure. Then, the woman in the cloak hit them extra hard and the hood flew off her head. Mina gasped as the girl's wild strawberry-blonde hair waved in the tornado of power. She gathered the last of her strength and gasped her last word before her lifeless body fell to the street.  
  
"Tamara . . ." 


End file.
